


Pit Stop

by ObeyDontStray



Category: Stranger Things - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gas Station AU, Male Fantasy, Multi, Public Sex, Threesome, Voyeurism, mff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 05:47:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9643256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObeyDontStray/pseuds/ObeyDontStray
Summary: Teenaged Joyce and Karen decide to have fun with the cute guy behind the counter at the gas station.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Madame_Ashley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madame_Ashley/gifts).



> Apparently it is my mission to make most of the Stranger Things adults bi. All of them. If you're not signed up for Joyce and Karen sexy times, this may not exactly be the fic for you. Just a heads up!

"Did you see that boy in there?!" Karen said excitedly as she leaned into the convertible. Joyce leaned up in her seat, lowering her rose tinted sunglasses to look into the gas station. "Wanna have a little fun with him?" Karen asked, winking at her best friend.

"Hell yes!" 

The guy in question sat behind the counter, his long legs crossed at the ankle on the counter. His boots and jeans are oil stained and dirty and half of his face obscured by the worn car magazine he held. His white tank top shows off his well defined broad shoulders. He paid no mind to the jangle of the door bell as they entered. Karen smirked at Joyce and intentionally bumped a rack of candy, scattering several lollipops. He finally looked up from his magazine, suddenly regarding them with a slightly bewildered look. The girls giggled and as Karen gathered up the loose candy. Joyce bent low at the waist with her back to him, gathering candy and treating him to a show. "You're so clumsy, Karen!" 

Karen unwrapped a blue raspberry lollipop and thoughtfully began sucking it as they rounded the aisle. She opened the drink cooler with a sigh as the cool air hit her. "It's so hot outside today!" She moaned in her best porn star voice. Both girls retrieved a drink and made their way to the counter. When they stood in front of him Joyce took her water bottle and ran it from her jaw down her neck and to the front of her low cut t-shirt, holding it in her cleavage momentarily, enjoying him watching her. His gaze drifted from her to Karen and back, unable to decide which one to watch. Joyce smirked and stole the lollipop from Karen. "Joyce!" She protested. He visibly gulped when Joyce swirled her tongue around it before taking it into her mouth. 

"You're a car guy, right?" Karen asked innocently. "Could you look at my tires? I think one of them is a little low." She asked, looking up at him through her lashes. "Uh sure." He replied, unable to take his eyes off of Joyce. His defined jaw flexed beneath the layer of stubble on his cheeks. His blue eyes were piercing and held Joyce's gaze. Karen smirked, it was obvious who won their little game. Joyce lay their drinks on the counter. "This and ten gas. How much do we owe you?"

After settling business he followed them out to the car. He whistled at the sight of it. "Candy apple red Thunderbird. What a car." He said as he circled it. He gave each tire a kick. "They're all tight. You're good." He said as Karen leaned against the car, her thumbs hooked into her belt loops. 

"How about you close up shop for a little while and take a ride with us?" Joyce asked. 

He turned to look at the store and his beat up old GMC. He turned back to her and shot her a grin. "Give me a sec."

 

.  
He sat in the middle of the backseat, legs spread wide and his arms at his sides. Karen peeked at him in the rearview. Not as subtle, Joyce turned in her seat to look at him. "What's your name?" She said loudly over the wind and The Rolling Stones on the radio. 

"Jim!" He replied. 

"I'm Joyce! This is Karen!" She looked from his handsome face to his crotch, biting her bottom lip as she formed a plan. Karen, seemingly reading her mind, smiled and nodded her head toward the back seat. Go get him. 

"Scoot over!" She called to him. He obliged and moved behind the drivers seat. She crawled between the seats and onto the back seat with him before she took his face in her hand and kissed him. When he opened his mouth she took the opportunity to slip her tongue in and tease his. He sighed into their kiss, turning towards her to better accommodate them. Joyce ran her hands through his dark blonde hair. Karen turned the car around and Joyce slid her hand into his lap. He slid down in the seat as she freed him of his jeans and boxers. 

"Babe, there's a truck coming up." He moaned, his hand running through her hair. She didn't move though, her head bobbing up and down in his lap. The trucker noticed and honked his horn, giving Jim a thumbs up. "Ooooh fuck." He moaned, his hand splayed across the back of Joyce's head. The trucker kept up with the car, peaking into the backseat with a grin. Jim raised an eyebrow at the creep and rubbed a hand down Joyce's back to grab a handful of her ass. 

"You two are having too much fun back there without me." Karen teased, eyes watching the rearview. "You make such sexy faces when she's going down on you." 

She pulled back into the gas station and Joyce tucked his hardness back into his pants. "We'll pick this up inside. Go unlock the door. Got somewhere we can have a little fun?" Joyce asked. 

"I'm sure I can find somewhere." He said with a sexy smirk. He lead them inside to a break room type area with a couch. He sat on it with his legs spread wide, his hands in his lap. "Should we give him a little preview?" Karen asked as she cupped Joyce's face in her hand. She brought Joyce's face to hers for a chaste kiss that quickly turned passionate. Jim groaned and palmed himself through his jeans. 

"Those pants have got to go Sir." Joyce encouraged him.

He kicked off his shoes and Karen helped him out of his pants as Joyce tugged his tank top over his head, kissing his broad shoulders. Both girls pushed him against the cushions and kneeled between his legs. "Why am I the only naked one?" He asked with a sly grin. "We'll get there." Karen said slyly as she took his hardness in her hand, stroking him gently. Both girls leaned in to run their tongues up his shaft. "Oh my god, I could have a heart attack right now." He moaned as he settled his hands in their hair. The girls shared dominance over him, holding his hips still. 

"Jesus Christ." He moaned, his head back in the couch cushions. "If you keep this up I'm not gonna last long." Joyce and Karen stood and began undressing each other in front of him, trading love bites and kisses as they shed clothing. Jim idly stroked himself as he watched. "Lay down, lover boy. On your back" Karen told him and he obliged. Joyce crouched on her knees over his face, facing Karen, and lowered herself onto his face. Immediately he curled his hands around her thighs, holding her steady as he worked her over. Karen lowered herself onto his hardness, letting out a soft gasp as he filled her. He moaned between Joyce's thighs. 

As Karen moved in his lap she leaned forward to kiss Joyce. "This was a good idea." Joyce moaned, rocking when he hit just the right spot. "Keep it right there, baby."' She encouraged him. Her hands travelled down her body to her center, caressing his chin. 

"Don't let him go yet. I want a turn!" Joyce pouted when his groans became more frequent under her. They changed positions, with Joyce on all fours on the couch. Karen lay on her back in front of Joyce, her legs spread wide and Joyce began teasing her with her tongue as Jim crouched on his knees, entering her from behind. "You two are so hot." He moaned as he gripped Joyce's hips. 

Karen came with a loud moan, her fingers working in tandem with Joyce's tongue. "I want you to come in me, Jim." Joyce said as she reached back to palm his thigh. Karen moved behind him, bracketing his hips with her own, matching his thrusts and grabbing his ass. Her hands roamed his body as he drilled into Joyce. She moved to stroke Joyce, helping her friend over the edge. She came hard, clenching around Jim and dragging him with her. With a few sloppy thrusts he gripped Joyce's hips and pulled her back flush with his own as Karen held him, her arms around his middle. He lay back against her, trying to catch his breath. 

"I think I want to keep you." Joyce said leaning back against his chest and turning to kiss him, caressing his cheek. 

"There's plenty more where that came from, baby." He promised, rubbing his manhood against her backside. 

"Hey, I said how much do we owe you?" The brunette with dark eyes asked him, snapping him back into reality. "Oh, sorry, um fifteen bucks." He stammered, shifting his hips and thankful the counter was waist high. The two girls exchanged looks and giggled. She placed a twenty on the counter and when he reached for it, she took his hand and grabbed a permanent marker from the pencil cup. She scribbled a number in his hand and signed it Joyce, with a heart. Give me a call sometime, cutie. And keep the change." She said with a wink as they turned and exited the store.


End file.
